Mayans MC One Shots
by docsangel
Summary: These are a collection of one shots about the Mayans MC. Please feel free to message me if you have a request.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has their breaking point. That point where you've hit rock bottom. That point where you want it all to end. I'm at that point. I walk into the clubhouse and up to the bar, not saying a word to anyone. Sitting at the bar, I take shot after shot of Gentleman's Jack, in my own little world. I don't notice the guys watching me, wondering what's going on. My brother, Creeper, comes up and takes the stool next to me. "You okay kid?" he asks. I just look at him, glaring and he leaves me alone.

Ten shots in, I finally decide I am heading to the dorm that I normally stay in when I stay at the clubhouse. I stumble down the hall to my dorm, not knowing someone is behind me, watching me to make sure I'm okay. The last person I would have thought would even give a shit. I almost make it to my dorm when I lose my balance and before I hit the floor, someone catches me. "I got you Princessa." Coco says softly. Carrying me into my dorm, he sees the covers are already pulled down and he lays me down and takes off my shoes, leaving me in my leggings and t-shirt.

After he covers me up, he heads for the door and I ask "What's wrong with me, Coco?" He looks at me confused but walks over and sits on the side of the bed. "There's nothing wrong with you Princessa." he says. "Lucas moved out. Said he needed someone that wasn't so worthless." I tell him as the tears start. "You're not worthless." he tells me. "Then why does everyone leave me? Am I that disgusting?" I ask as I start to sob. "You're not disgusting. You just haven't found the right one to show you just how perfect you are." he tells me as he wipes my tears. "Yeah right." I say sadly. "I think you're perfect." he tells me and I look up at him. "You know how I grew up, how fucked up I am and you still make sure I know I have someone there for me. You're perfect Princessa. Fucking perfect." he tells me. I move back and move the covers. "Will you lay with me Coco?" I ask and he smiles softly. Getting undressed to his boxers, he climbs into bed and holds his arm out for me to lay next to him. I lay my head on his chest and feel his arms wrap around me tightly. "You're perfect too." I tell him. I look up at him and take a chance and place a soft kiss to his lips. "Get some sleep Princessa. I'm taking you to breakfast in the morning." he tells me. Laying my head back on his chest, I feel him kiss the top of my head and know that maybe reaching my breaking point was just what I needed to see what was right in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Coco and he's snuggled up behind me, arms tightly around me, holding me close. I can feel his breath on my neck and it's relaxing. I feel him start to stir so I turn to face him and we just stare at each other. "Morning." I say softly. "Morning Princessa." he says. He looks at me like he's waiting on me to make the first move now that I'm sober. I lean forward and kiss his lips softly and he gently deepens the kiss. When we break apart, I say "Thank you for last night." He pulls me closer and asks "What happened to you? You just seemed so broken when you came in last night. I've never seen you like that." he tells me. I take a second to get my thoughts together. "It's been a long time coming. Him telling me that it was my fault that he cheated. That I would never be enough for him." I tell him. "You're enough for me." Coco tells me softly. I look up at him and ask "What are you wanting Johnny?" I ask, using his real name so he knows I'm serious. "You. I want you. All of you." he says. "You realize how fucked up I am?" I ask and he laughs softly. "You really asked that? You realize how fucked up I am and you've never hesitated to be what I needed, when I needed it." he tells me. Kissing me softly he says "I want you to be mine. You'll never have to worry about if you're enough or not. You will always be enough. Just give me a chance." he says. Kissing him again, I smile and say "You did promise me breakfast." and he starts laughing.

We get up and dressed and head out to the main room. The guys seeing us walk out together, they smirk. "Get your minds out of the gutter. Nothing happened." Coco says. "Yet." I say as he puts his arm around my waist. "Come on Princessa." Coco says. "Where you guys going?" my brother asks. "My man is taking me to breakfast." I say and they all look at us shocked. Walking out of the clubhouse and to his bike I say "The look on their faces was priceless." I tell him laughing. Pulling me close, he kisses me again and says "That it was."

Pulling up to the diner, we head inside and get a booth. He sits across from me and just looks at me. Taking my hand across the table, we see a couple of Galindo's guys come in. "Do we need to leave?" I ask Coco. "Nah. It's fine." he tells me assuringly but I can feel him stiffen. One of the guys walks up and asks "Who's this lovely creature?" Coco reaches for his gun but doesn't pull it. "Not your concern." Coco says. The man looks at me and says "When you want a real man, come find me." I shit up straight and say "Trust me, he's more than man enough for me." and I feel Coco tighten his grip on my hand slightly. The guy laughs and walks off. I look at Coco and see him staring at the guy as he walks out the door. I pull his hand slightly to get his attention and say "You're all I need Johnny. No one else." I tell him and see him relax a little. He moves to my side of the booth and pulls me close, kissing me softly. "Like I said. You're perfect."

After we eat, we head back to the clubhouse and I can tell he's still on edge. Kissing me softly he says "I'll be back." before heading towards the dorms but I grab his hand, stopping him. "Hey. Nothing changes. I'm still yours. Don't push me away." I tell him. Looking at me for a second, he sighs before pulling me close and kissing my temple. "Don't leave me. Okay?" he asks. "Never." I tell him as I feel him hold me a little tighter. Creeper comes over and asks what happened and Coco fills him in. "You stood up for this asshole?" my brother asks joking around. "Hey. He's my asshole damnit." I say and feel him smile softly against my cheek as he kisses it. "That I am baby." he whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into the clubhouse after a fight with my boyfriend and take my normal seat at the bar. The girl behind the bar hands me a beer with a shot of Jack. I get up and move to the table that my dad, Riz, is sitting at with Angel and Coco. Taking the seat between my dad and Angel, I down the shot and then chug almost all of my beer. "Bad day Sweetheart?" my dad asks. "Yeah." I say as I motion for another shot and beer. "I'm crashing here for a couple of nights. Think Creeper would drop by the house and check on things for me tomorrow?" I ask my dad. "Yeah. I'll have him but why are you staying here?" dad says. "Paul is moving his shit out of my house and I don't want to be there with him anymore." I tell them and Coco asks "What happened?" I take the shot that the girl places in front of me and say "He broke up with me because apparently I've been fucking Angel behind his back." I say and my all three of them just shake their heads. "And you being the smartass you are said?" my dad asks. I smirk at him and say "I told him that if I were fucking Angel he would know it because I can almost guarantee that Angel's dick is bigger than his." and Angel almost chokes on his beer while the rest of the guys laugh.

A little later, I am sitting outside getting some air with a beer bottle dangling from my fingers when I feel someone take the seat next to me. "You okay?" Angel asks. "Yeah. Shit's been a long time coming. We've been having issues for a while now." I say. "He been accusing you of cheating for a while?" he asks. "Yeah. But you're the only one that he accuses me with." I tell him. "Why's that?" he asks. "Angel, most of our fights were about you. He hated that we hang out. He never has an issue with me hanging with Creeper or Coco but had a problem with it being you." I tell him. We sit out there for a little longer without saying much of anything else.

I finally decide to call it a night. "It's getting late. I'm heading to bed." I tell him and stand to leave. I look back at him and ask "You coming?" He smirks at me and says "Yes ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it!" I shout when I drop the box I'm carrying into the clubhouse for my dad, Tranq. "Are you okay little one?" Bishop asks as he helps me get the box off of the floor and carries it to the table for me. "Thanks. Yeah, I'm good just having a bad day." I tell him. Bishop is my dad's best friend and my favorite uncle. I turn a little when the door opens and I see all the guys walk in…including him. The one I have been fantasizing about for months now. Angel Reyes. He's hot as hell, sweet as can be, and has no clue I even exist. Bishop nudges me and says "You could talk to him, you know. He doesn't bite." he tells me "Nothing to talk to him about. Can you make sure my dad gets this please?" I ask and he nods before I head out the door.

I walk into Vickie's to head to the office to work on the books for her when she follows me. "You okay Princess?" she asks. "Yeah." I say but don't look at her. "You go by the clubhouse?" she asks and I just nod. "You still haven't talked to him have you?" she asks and I shake my head no. "We're going to fix that little one." she says. They all call me little one. "How's that?" I ask. "The guys are coming by tonight for some entertainment. You're on the menu." she tells me and I say "He's going to know it's me." Smirking she says "Then we'll have to make sure he doesn't." She motions for me to follow her and leads me into one of the bedrooms.

A few of the girls walk in, all knowing that I'm in love with Angel and they all want to help me out. When they are done with me, my mousy brown hair is now almost black and cut shoulder length and curled instead of being down to my waist like it normally is. I am in a two piece, black and dark green lace bra and panty set with a black silk robe over it and a pair of red bottomed stilettos. My makeup is softly done and it's about time for the boys to show up. All of the girls are downstairs but me. I'm patiently waiting to put my plan into motion. As they walk in, Vickie greets them and tells Angel. There's a new girl in your normal room. Thought you'd like first shot at her." she tells him and he smirks before kissing her cheek and heading up the stairs.

I hear the door open slowly and I am standing at the dresser, facing it so he doesn't see it's me. Seeing me standing there, he slowly walks over and places his hands on my hips. I gently lean back into him and he starts to slowly kiss down my neck when I stop him. "Have a seat on the bed and close your eyes." I whisper to him. He does as I ask and I put on the soft music and slowly walk over to stand between his legs. "Keep them closed." I whisper in his ear as I lay him back. I move to take off his boots before moving up to unbuckle his pants. Pulling his pants and boxer briefs down his legs and off, he is still laying there with his eyes closed just enjoying my touch. I move up to the bed to straddle him. I kiss his lips softly before he deepens the kiss. Moving to kiss down his neck and to his chest, I kiss down his body before taking his impressive length into my mouth to make sure he's good and hard and ready for me. He moans as I hollow out my cheeks to tighten the suction on him as his hands tangle in my hair. "Fuck. Babe, you gotta stop or I won't last." he moans before I move to straddle him. I start kissing him again and here's passion in this kiss. I move back to his neck, nipping and sucking and he asks "What's your name?" I move to his ear and whisper "They call me little one." I move to sit up and see his eyes wide. He sits up and cups my face and says "Holy shit. Luisa?" he asks, shocked. I nod my head yes and before he can ask I say "I'm not her new girl. But this was the only way I could get you to be with me." I tell him. Looking into my eyes he crashes his lips with mine before turning us over and hovering over me. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Very." I tell him before he enters me. Thrusting in and out, he's gentle and passionately making love to me.

Once we both reach our release, he pulls me into his side and says "You could have just talked to me you know." he says. "I didn't think you even knew I existed." I tell him softly. Looking down at me, he says "I knew you existed. Trust me. Every time you came into the clubhouse, it took everything I had not to just walk up to you and kiss you." he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. But this whole set up? Fucking perfect baby." he tells me. We lay there for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything before he says "From here out, you're mine." I smile up at him and say "Only yours, Angel."


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I am still in Angel's arms. I lay there thinking about the night before. All three times. I'm his. I belong to Angel Reyes. I feel him start to stir a little. "You're thinking too loud little one." he says softly. I look up at him and he opens his eyes to look at me. "What were you thinking about?" he asks. "Last night." I say simply and he smirks. "Who's idea was all this?" he asks. "Vickie helped me plan it out." I tell him. "All this time, you were into me and I had no fucking clue." he tells me and laughs a little. "I didn't think you even knew I existed." I tell him. "Luisa, how long have you felt like this?" he asks. "Remember when I moved into my house and you helped me and my dad get everything set up?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "Yeah." I say softly and he looks at me shocked. "Wow." he says and I'm silent. "Talk to me Lu." he says. I lean up and kiss him softly before going to get out of the bed but he stops me. "Hey little one." he says and I stop. "I'm okay. Just need a minute." I say, sitting on the side of the bed. He moves to sit next to me and says "Tell me what's wrong." I don't look at him but say "What you said last night." I start. "About you being mine?" he asks and I nod. "I meant it." he says, lacing his fingers with mine. "Does your dad know about how you feel about me?" he asks and I nod. "Does he know about you?" I ask and he nods his head yes too.

After we get dressed, we head downstairs. As we walk into the dining room, we see platters of food on the table and Angel takes the only empty seat and pulls me into his lap. We see everyone look at us and Bishop says "About fucking time." and we all start laughing. "How's this come about?" my dad asks. "Vickie helped me set up as her new girl to surprise him." I tell him. "That why you sent him up?" my dad asks and Vickie just smiles. "What?" I ask. "She told me she had a new girl up in my regular room and thought I'd want first shot." he tells me and I bury myself in his neck to hide. "We're happy for you little one." Creeper says and I smile softly. "Hurt her and we all get to kick your ass." my dad tells him. Kissing me softly he says "Don't gotta worry about that." as he nuzzles my neck as I run my fingers through his hair.

The guys go to leave and Angel takes a key off his keyring. I look at him and he says "My dorm. I'll be there in a couple of hours. I expect to see my girlfriend in there waiting on me." he says and I smirk. I kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear "I'll wear your favorite color." and hear him growl. Pulling me closer, he kisses me hard before heading out the door with his brothers. I look at Vickie and she says "Girls I think we created a monster." and we all laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

I've been living with my boyfriend for about six months now. He knows my brother, Creeper, is a member of the Mayans MC and hates it. He also hates that I'm close with one of the members, Angel. Trevor and I are arguing yet again about Angel. "I don't know why I stay. I know you're fucking him!" Trevor shouts. "This from the man that comes home with hickies on his neck that ain't from me." I yell back. "Fuck this. I'll be back later." He yells before storming out the door. I know what's going to happen. He's going to cool off and come home wanting to make up. Not this time.

Picking up my phone, I call Angel. "Can you come over? I need your help with something." I say knowing it will be a while before Trevor comes home. A few minutes later, Angel knocks on my door. "Hey Charley. What do you need?" He asks. Knowing he'd do anything for me I say "Trevor and I are into it again. He stormed out and I figured if I'm getting accused of fucking you, might as well do it." I say smirking. "Hell yeah." He says before picking me up and carrying me to bed.

Laying me on the bed he kisses me hard. "When are you gonna kick his ass out? You know I'd take you in a heartbeat." He says. "Tonight baby. I wanna teach him a lesson and then I'm all yours." I saw as he enters me. He fucks me hard and fast and has me moaning his name. "Angel, fuck. I'm gonna cum." I moan. "I won't last long either. You feel so fucking good." He growls. "Cum inside me." I say and he smirks. A few thrusts later, I feel myself cum hard as he find his release inside me. Kissing me softly he says "Call me when he's gone. I'll come back." Smiling I say "I will baby." Kissing me one more time, he sees his way out.

It's not long before Trevor walks in the door. "Baby, I'm sorry. Look, I know you're not cheating on me. I just don't like you hanging out with him." He says. I smile at him and say "It's okay. Come here." I say. He comes over to the bed, seeing I'm undressed and waiting, he moves down between my legs and starts licking his way around my clit and down my folds. Slipping his finger inside me, he feels the cum inside me. "What the fuck?" He asks as he pulls his fingers out, seeing thick cum on his fingers. "Angel says hi. Now, get your shit and get out." I tell him as I stand and dress. He looks at me shocked and I say "I'd hurry. Hell be back soon for another round." Trevor glares at me while he packs his things and I call Angel as he's walking out. "Hes gone baby." I tell him. "Be there soon." Angel says before ending the call knowing as soon as he gets here, he won't be leaving again.


	7. Chapter 7

I've have been working at Ramero Bros Salvage Yard for a couple of weeks and the guys are really great. I work in the office with Chucky and he shows me the ropes. He's kinda strange but really nice. The guys trickle in to clock in and get a cup of coffee before heading out to get things done and as they walk in I say "Morning guys. Coffee's fresh." They all smile and say good morning back. Coco is always the last to leave the office and always makes it a point to tell me "You look nice today Lexi." I smile and say "Thank you Coco." before he heads out the door. "I think he's sweet on you." Chucky says. "Nah. He's just being nice. You see, I'm not one of those skinny bitches that you see running around the clubhouse after work. I'm a thick girl and I hate it. I walk around with a smile on my face but I'm probably the most insecure person in the world.

We get through the work day and I am helping Chucky close up the office. We walk outside and he locks the door and we turn to see Coco standing there. "Hey Lexi." he says. "Hey Coco." I say as I head to my car and he follows me like he does every day. Before we get to my car he asks "You wanna come inside and have a drink?" I look at him for a second and say "I'd love to but I really should head home. Thanks though." I say as I head the rest of the way to my car.

The next two weeks go by the same way. Coco telling me that I look nice and me smiling softly at him and saying thank you. I am walking through the scrapyard, coming back from getting Bishop to sign off on something. "Are you ever going to ask her out?" EZ asks Coco. Before he can answer, Creeper asks "Ain't she a little thick Mano?" Coco looks at him like he has three heads and says "Hell no. She's just thick enough, man." The guys start laughing and he says "Man, thick chicks cuddle better." Coco says before following me to the office.

Coco walks into the office behind me and tells Chucky "Riz is looking for you Chuck." Chucky heads for the door without a word and slips out, leaving us alone. "You wanna get dinner after work?" Coco asks. I go to say no but he says "Before you tell me no, again, just hear me out. I heard what you told Chucky. There's not a damn thing wrong with you. You're a good woman. A beautiful woman. You just need someone to show you you're worth it." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "Coco…" I start. "It's one dinner. If by the end of the night, you don't want to see me, I won't bother you again. But if you actually have fun, you have to agree to a second date." He tells me. "Date huh?" I ask. "Yeah. Date." he says smirking. I look at him for a minute before saying "Fine. One dinner." He smiles and kisses my cheek and says "See you after work beautiful." I smile softly and before he gets out the door I say "Coco?" He looks at me and I say "Thank you." His smile gets bigger and he says "Tonight beautiful." before walking out the door to get back to work and I just stand there looking at the door with a true smile on my face for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Being the daughter of a member of the Mayans, everyone sees you as nothing more than their brother's kid. That's what everyone thinks of me. But here's my problem. For the past year, I've been in love with one of the members. Angel Reyes. He's controlled my thoughts and my dreams. But he sees me as his brother's kid. Sucks for me. I've tried to date but I end up comparing them to Angel. No one will ever be him.

To stay close to the club and my dad, I work at the salvage yard. I love my job but the best part is that I see Angel every day. "Morning Charley." Angel says as he comes to clock in. "Morning Angel." I say but don't look up. "You okay?" He asks. "Good as gold." I tell him and he just shakes his head and walks out when I still don't look up. "You know you should tell him." Chucky says. "What would be the point Chucky. I'm just Tranq's kid." I say.

That evening, I'm at Vickie's working the books when she says "Let me set you up with someone." I just look at her. "Trust me. Best way to get over one guy is to get under another." She tells me and I just laugh. "Fine." I tell her. She smirks and walks out of the room.

The next day, I'm at Vickie's and she's doing my hair and makeup. "You gonna tell me anything about this guy?" I ask. "Nope. Just trust me." She says and I just sigh.

A little later, there's a knock on the door and Vickie answers it. Motioning for me to come to the door, I move around and we both stand there speechless. "Neither of you would say anything so I did it for you. Now, go. Have fun. Get laid for fuck sake." She says and I blush. "You ready Sunshine?" He asks and I nod.

We get in his bike and head to the diner and he asks "How come you never said anything?" I look down at my hands and say "I thought all you saw me as was Tranq's kid." I say. "No babe. I've wanted to ask you out for a long time." He says. "So what now?" I ask. "I make you my girl." He says with a smile and I can't help the smile that crosses my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally getting settled into the house I grew up in, the house that I have not been back to in almost a decade, I decide to venture out into town. Driving down the main strip, I see the old butcher shop and see Papi Reyes outside sweeping and can't help but stop. He was my dad's best friend. I park my car and get out. I see him walk back into the shop and a couple of minutes later, I find the nerve to walk inside. Hearing the bell over the door chime, Papi turns and sees me standing there. His eyes wide with shock. "Charley?" he asks. I smile and say "Hola Papi." He walks up to me and pulls me into one of his famous hugs that I used to love so much. I feel myself tear up as he pulls me back to look at me. "You look beautiful Mija." he says and I can't help but hug him again. "I missed you Papi." I whisper as his hold tightens on me. "We missed you too Sweetheart." he tells me. About that time, we hear the back door open and I look up and see Ezekiel standing there. "Charley?" he asks and I nod my yeah. "Hey Zeek." He smiles at the name I used to call him when we were kids before he pulls me into a crushing hug. "When did you get back?" He asks as he puts me back down. "Couple of days ago. Moved into the old house now that mom's gone." I tell them. "Sorry to hear about your mom, Char." EZ says. "It's all good. Barely spoke to her after I left. But decided I missed home." I tell them. "So you're back for good?" Papi asks. "Yeah. I'm not leaving again." I tell them. I see the kutte on EZ and ask "Prospect?" He nods and I hug him again. "Proud of you mano." Him and Angel both wanted to be a part of the Mayans MC when we were younger. "Angel too." EZ tells me. "Really?" I ask softly. "He's missed you too. We all have." Papi says and I smile softly. We talk a little more and I give them both my number. "Don't tell Angel I'm back just yet. I'm not ready to see him." I tell them and they nod. I see Papi look at me and I say "I just need a couple of more days. I told you all when I left that when I came back I would explain everything and I plan on it. I just need a couple of days." I tell them and they agree to not say anything.

A couple of days later, I still haven't reached out to Angel. I don't know if I can. When I left, I just left a note with their Ma and left. I am sitting on my couch, channel surfing when my phone rings. I look and see that it's EZ. "Hey Zeek. What's up?" I ask. "I need a ride. There's three of us." he says. "Tell me where. I'm leaving now." I tell him. He knows all him or Angel has to do is call and say they need me and I'm there. "Meet us at the back alley behind Pop's shop." he tells me and I know that means they need a quick out. "Be there in ten." I tell him before hanging up.

I pull down the alleyway and see EZ with two guys. One of them being Angel. Little shit. I pull up and they get in. EZ in the front and Angel with the other guy in the back. "Thanks for this." EZ says. "Anytime Zeek." I say and I look in the mirror and see Angel's eyes go wide. I'm the only one that calls EZ Zeek. "Charley?" Angel asks. "Hi Angel." I say and the other guy says "I'm Coco. How do you know these two?" he asks. "We grew up together." I say simply. We get a good bit down the road where they are seemingly out of danger and Angel says "Pull over." I do as he asks and he says "Get out." I do what he asks again and before I know it, he's pulling me into a hug so tight I can't breathe and I hold him just as tight. Pulling back slightly he asks "You back?" I smile and say "For good." He crashes his lips with mine in a seering kiss that takes my breath away. When we separate, I hear Coco ask "Take it they were close?" I start laughing and so do EZ and Angel. "You could say that." EZ says. "We gotta go Angel." I whisper. "Yeah." he says. Looking at EZ he says "Get in the back." EZ does what Angel says and I tell him "You drive. You know where we're going." He nods and we get in the car and start driving.

Once we get to the clubhouse, EZ and Coco head inside, leaving me and Angel at the car. Cupping his face I say "I missed you Amore." Kissing me softly he says "I missed you too. Don't leave again." he tells me. "I won't. I promise." I tell him. He pulls me close and just holds me. I pull away and say "I need to talk to you, EZ and Papi." I tell him and he nods. We gather EZ and I follow them to Papi's house. Walking in, I say "I need to talk to you three." They nod and we all sit and they wait on me to speak.

"I know when I left, all I left was a note and I am so sorry for that. I just didn't know how to tell you why I was leaving. I had to. About a month before I left, I went hang out with my friend Amelia and her boyfriend. They took me to hang out with a couple of his friends. But they left me there. We were drinking and before I know it, I am being held down and raped. When they were done, they kicked me out to walk home. I didn't know anything more than their first names. I tried to tell mom but she didn't believe me. Told me that no one would do that to me that I was just a whore. All that went through my mind was that the one person I loved more than anything wouldn't want me. Didn't help that mom was telling me that no one would want someone that's damaged. I couldn't handle it anymore and had to leave. I had to get my head right." I look at Angel and he reaches for my hand and I say "I know now that you wouldn't have abandoned me. None of you would have but back then, my mind was so messed up, I had to get away and reset. I missed you guys so much. I'm so sorry I left. I'm so sorry." I say as I start to sob. Angel pulls me into his lap and holds me. Whispering in my ear "I love you baby. I'm never letting you go again. It's okay. We got you." he tells me as I feel EZ kneeling in front of us, his hand on my knee and Papi sitting next to me, holding my hand. After a few minutes, they leave me and Angel alone. "Don't leave me again. I need you here with me baby. I never stopped loving you." he tells me. "I'm here. I'm not leaving again. I love you so much and you were all I thought about after I left. I missed you Angel." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I missed you too mi amore."


	10. Chapter 10

The New Girl

I started working at the scrapyard about two weeks ago and things are going good. I like my job and the guys that I work with are great. Even the guy with the strange hands, Chucky, is really nice. Sitting at the desk, entering the paperwork that Hank brought me, Bishop comes in. "How's it going?" he asks. "Good. Almost done checking Hank's paperwork and then have to enter it. How's your day going?" I ask. "Good. Really good." he says before heading to his office and I go back to work. A little later, I get up to get another cup of coffee and knock on the office door. "Just made another pot. You need a refill?" I ask. "Yeah. I could use one." He says. I bring the coffee pot to his desk and refill his cup. "Thanks Sweetheart." he says. I just smile and leave the office. After a bit, it's time to close up and Bishop says "Why don't you head into the clubhouse and have a drink, relax a little." he tells me. "Are you sure?" I ask because I know that's his clubhouse and I don't want to overstep. "I'm sure. You know, you're doing a great job." he tells me. "Thanks Bishop. That means a lot." I say.

I head into the clubhouse and walk to the bar. The bartender hands me a beer and I thank her. Bishop walks over and says "Prospect set up a room for you so you don't have to drive" he tells me. "Thank you. I think I'll take you up on that." I say and he smiles. I've noticed over the couple of weeks that I have been here, he is a very nice looking man. A little older than me but still really nice looking and he's sweet. A few hours later, I say goodnight to everyone and head to the dorm to crash. Laying down in the bed, I change into the leggings and top that I keep in my bag just incase and lay down, falling asleep thinking about Bishop.

I wake up and look at my cell phone to see that it's just after 2am. I leave the dorm and head to the kitchen for a drink of water and see the templo doors open and see Bishop sitting there, looking down at what I assume is a glass of scotch. I knock on the door and he looks up. I don't walk in but ask "Are you okay Bishop?" He doesn't answer but asks "What are you doing up Sweetheart?" Smiling at the endearment he always calls me I say "I came for a drink of water. Can I get you anything?" I ask. "Come here." he says. I walk into the room and over to him. He looks up at me and I ask "Is there anything I can do?" He smiles sadly and says "What I need from you, I don't know if you can give me." Placing my hand on the side of his face, he leans into my touch. "Tell me what I can do." I say. He stands and his hands go to my waist and he just looks at me. I take a chance and lean up and softly press my lips to his. He pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. When we separate he places his forehead to mine. "I need you." he whispers. "I'm all yours." I whisper back. I take his hand and lead him to my dorm and once inside, I close and lock the door.

Leading him to the bed, I sit him down and kneel in front of him and take off his boots. Leaning him back, I move to hover over him and kiss him softly. He turns us over so he's hovering over me and I say "Claim me Bishop." He crashes his lips with mine and we start the shed clothes before he enters me and we spend the rest of the night having the most amazing sex of my life. When the morning comes, I wake up still in his arms, a sore ache between my legs and a smile on my face. He starts to stir next to me. Looking up at him, he kisses my lips softly. "Did you mean it last night?" he asks. "That I'm yours?" I ask and he nods. Kissing him softly I say "If that's what you need, I'm all yours Bish. All you have to do is say the word." I tell him. He presses his lips against mine in a rough kiss before rasping the words "You're mine."


	11. Chapter 11

I have been hanging around the Mayan clubhouse for a few weeks now and it seems like every time I'm here, I find myself spending time with Bishop, the charter President. He's definitely nice looking and really sweet and affectionate. We talked a couple of weeks ago and decided we wanted to see where this would go between us so I guess you would say I was his girl and I'm good with that. He treats me really well and so do the rest of the club. It's a normal Friday night and we are sitting around the clubhouse, talking to some of the guys and laughing at how clueless these guys are when it comes to women. "Guys, women are not that hard to figure out." I tell them. "Easy for you to say. You're a woman." Angel tells me. "Well, bless your little heart Angel." I say in my southern accent that drives Bishop crazy. I feel him nuzzle his nose against my neck and I can't help but smile. I tilt his chin up and place a soft kiss to his lips and he smiles against my lips.

A little later, Bishop stands and leads me to the dorm. Once inside, he pulls me to the bed and kisses me deeply. We start to shed clothes and he makes love to me nice and slow, whispering how much he wants me and how perfect I am for him. Once we both reach our release, I snuggle into his side and like every night before, we lay there together and talk. "So, tell me, Mia, what secrets are in that pretty little head of yours?" he asks. I lean up and place my hands on his chest and my chin on my hands so that I can look at him. "You can't tell anyone." I tell him. "Cross my heart." he smirks. I place a kiss in his lips and say "Us southern girls have our own language, so to speak." I say. "How's that?" he asks. "Well, you know how I always tell Angel, Bless his heart?" I ask and he nods. "That's the southern girl way of calling him a dumbass." I say and he starts laughing. "And here I thought you were just being nice." he tells me. "Oh I am. We were raised to be ladylike and it's not ladylike to call someone a dumbass to their face." I tell him with the most serious look possible. "Tell me more." he tells me. "Well, you know how I can't stand that new sweetbutt?" I ask. "But you're always complimenting her." he tells me confused. "Honey, that's called bitch smacking her with kindness." I say and he looks at me confused. "Okay, us southern women are raised to always be polite. So, we have mastered the art of insulting you with a compliment." I tell him and he's still completely lost. "Okay. You know how Jessica was bragging about how much she paid for her new shoes?" I ask and he nods and rolls his eyes. "Well, I sat down next to her and told her how much I loved her shoes and that my grandmother had the same pair but that they looked better on her." I tell him. "How's that an insult?" he asks. "Well, how can someone be sexy wearing something that someone's grandmother wears. You notice she hasn't worn them since." I tell him and he lets out a hearty laugh. "You are something else." He tells me before kissing me. "Now, Bish, tell me a secret in that pretty head of yours." I say, using his words on him. He looks at me seriously for a second and says "I'm in love with you." I look at him shocked before kissing him softly and saying "I'm in love with you too.


	12. Chapter 12

Crossing Lines

It's the day before Valentine's Day and I am working the bar at the Mayan clubhouse. I'm wiping the bar down when Bishop walks up and says "Jenna, I know it's short notice but do you have plans for tomorrow?" I look up at him and say "Nope. You need me?" I ask. "If you don't care. I know it's your night off but we're having a Valentine's party and could use an extra girl." he tells me. "I'll be here." I tell him and he kisses my cheek and says "Thank you Sweetheart." I smile and nod before he walks away. I finish cleaning the bar and start making my list of what needs to be restocked. "EZ, can you help me get the bar stocked?" I ask and he nods before following me to the back to get what we need. While we stock the bar and fill the coolers, EZ asks. "You got any hot plans for Valentine's Day?" I shake my head and say "Bishop asked me to work the bar." I say. "You didn't have plans?" he asks. "I don't ever have plans for Valentine's Day. Just sitting at home with netflix and a bottle of Jack." I say. He looks at me and I start explaining. "I hate Valentine's Day. The last Valentine's Day that I even attempted to celebrate, I walked into my home and found my fiance and my sister in my bed." I tell him. "Shit." he says. "Yeah. So I don't celebrate Valentine's Day." I tell him before we go about stocking the bar.

After I head home for the night, Gilly walks up to the Prospect and asks "What were you and Jenna talking about?" EZ looks at Gilly and says "Just about her working tomorrow night." Gilly looks at him and asks "She doesn't have some big date or some shit?" EZ looks at him before saying "She said she doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day. Last time she did she found her fiance in bed with her sister." Gilly looks at him shocked and says "Shit. That sucks." EZ realizes that Gilly has a thing for me and says "She said she normally just hangs at home with Netflix and a bottle of Jack." That gives Gilly an idea. "Thanks Prospect. You got plans?" Gilly asks. "No. Why?" EZ asks. "You're working the bar tomorrow night." Gilly says and EZ smirks and says "Will do." Gilly walks over to Bishop and says "Prospect says you got Jenna working the bar tomorrow night." Bishop looks up at Gilly and says "Yeah. Why?" he asks. "Prospect can take her place, can't he?" Gilly asks. "I guess so. What are you thinking?" Bishop asks. "I just have something planned for her. Little surprise." Gilly says. "I'll let her know to enjoy her night off." Bishop says smirking.

The next morning, I walk into the clubhouse and Bishop walks over and says "Hey sweetheart. Just wanted to let you know we won't need you to work tonight. Looks like we'll have enough people after all." I nod and say "Okay well if something happens call me." I tell him. He kisses my cheek and says "Enjoy your night Sweetheart." he tells me. I go about my day and when it's time to leave, I say good night and head home.

I'm sitting at home, taking swings from the bottle of Jack and watching a sappy romance movie on Netflix when there's a knock on the door. I look out the peephole and see a teddy bear but can't see around it. Opening the door, the teddy bear moves and I see Gilly standing there. "Gilly? What are you doing here?" I ask. "I came bearing gifts and dinner." he tells me. I move and let him in and he follows me to the couch. "Netflix and Jack? That's not a Valentine's date." he says. "I don't do Valentine's Day." I tell him. "Well, lucky for you, I do." he says as we sit down and he hands me the bear and starts unloading the food. I look at him confused. He stops what he's doing and says "No woman should hate Valentine's Day." I shake my head and say "Well, I have good reason." He looks at me and says "Why? Because one douche didn't know a good woman when he had it?" he asks and I look at him even more shocked. He pushes my food in front of me and says "Eat." He picks up his food and looks at the TV and asks "What are we watching?" I look back at the TV and say "The Notebook." Gilly puts his arm around me and pulls me into his side and says "I love this movie." I move away from him and ask "What are you doing?" He smirks and says "I thought it was obvious. I'm spending Valentine's Day watching chick flick and having dinner with a beautiful woman. Now, come here." he says. I move back over next to him and he pulls me back into his side and I relax next to him.

I must have dozed off during the movie because I wake up on my couch, snuggled up with Gilly and his arms are around me with the blanket I kept on the back of the couch pulled over us. I go to move and he starts to stir, pulling me closer. I still have my head on his chest and feel him kiss the top of my head. I look up at him and say "Morning." He smiles softly and says "Morning." We sit up and I look at him for a second and say "Thank you Gilly." He smiles softly and cups my face. "No beautiful woman should spend Valentine's alone." I look at his lips and then his eyes before leaning in and kissing his lips softly. He kisses me back, deepening the kiss and when we separate he says "We are so doing this again next year." I laugh and ask "I gotta wait an entire year?" Shaking his head no, he says "Hell no. This is going to be a regular date night." Pulling me close, I lean against him and asks softly "Date night?" He tilts my chin up to look at him and says "You're mine babe. No more being alone." I smile and say "I'm good with that." before placing another kiss to his lips just for him to deepen the kiss until we are both breathless. When we separate, he says "Get dressed and we'll hit the diner. I'm starving." I can't help but laugh and kiss him one more time before getting dressed to go out to breakfast with my new man.


	13. Chapter 13

The Anti-Valentine

Working in the office at Romero Scrapyard, the guys are in and out all day, bringing me their total sheets to calculate and enter into the system. I am working on the one that Angel brought me when Bishop comes in. "Hola Sweetheart." he says. "Hey Bish." I say, looking up long enough to say hi before looking back down at the paperwork. "Got any plans tonight?" he asks. "No. Should I?" I ask, confused. "It's Valentine's Day." he tells me. "Oh. Yeah. No I don't have plans." I tell him, looking back at what I am doing. He looks at me a little shocked and I sigh. "Bish, I don't celebrate Valentine's Day. Haven't in a long time." I tell him sadly. "How come?" he asks, taking a seat across from me. I lean back in my seat and say "I was dating this guy about six years ago. I heard him on the phone making reservations for dinner and talking about plans for after dinner and figured since he didn't say anything that it was supposed to be a surprise. Valentine's Day came, I got ready thinking he'd be there any time and spent hours waiting. The next day, I see on my so called best friend's Facebook that she got engaged. To the guy I was seeing." I tell him. "Shit." he says. "Yeah. So to me, it's just another day." I tell him and go about my work. "I'm sorry Sweetheart." he says. "It is what it is." I tell him and he walks out of the office.

What I didn't know was that Coco was standing outside the office with Letti. They both heard what I said to Bishop. When Bishop walks out of the office, he sees them and Coco says "We need to do something." Letti looks at him and then Bishop and says "What about an Anti-Valentine's party?" They looks at her and Coco says "That's a good idea mija." Bishop heads into the clubhouse while Letti and Coco run around the scrapyard to tell everyone what the plans are and everyone's on board.

After work, Bishop comes in and says "Come on. Let's get a drink." I shake my head and say "Thanks but I'm just gonna head home." He shakes his head and says "Nope. You need a drink and so do I." as he puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me to the clubhouse. Walking in, it's decorated in black and green and I look at him confused. "You said you don't celebrate Valentine's Day so we are celebrating the Anti-Valentine." he says and I shake my head. Coco walks over and says "Come on. You're my date." I look at him confused and he says "We're all taking tomorrow off and we'll put you in one of the dorms. You're getting drunk tonight." he tells me.

We go about the evening with Letti on one side of me, Coco on the other and about midnight, Letti heads to a dorm to crash. Coco and I are sitting on the front porch steps side by side passing a joint back and forth. "I heard what you said to Bishop. That's fucked up." he says. "It is what it is." I tell him. He looks at me and says "He had no clue what he had." I look at him confused and he says "You're a good woman chica. You're here for us. You're here for Letti. That means something. But you. Who's there for you?" he asks. "All of you are." I tell him. "I want to be." he says and I look at him shocked. "You don't mean that Coco." I say. He cups my face and says "Yeah, I do. I want to show you just how perfect you are." he tells me and I shake my head no. "Don't do that. You're perfect. Your ex didn't know a good woman when he had it. I won't make that mistake. If you'll give me a chance." he says. "You sure Coco?" I ask. "Yeah mi amor." he says. "Okay." I say. He smiles wide before kissing my lips softly and that's how we spend the rest of the night. Snuggled up, sharing a joint with a little kissing and talking. "This is the best Anti-Valentine's ever." I tell him as we watch the sun come up.


	14. Chapter 14

Valentine's Surprise

It's the day before Valentine's Day and I've been seeing this guy Jeff for a few months. Sitting at home, my phone rings. "Hello." I say. "Hey Maci." he says. "Hey babe. What's going on?" I ask. "Look, I need to tell you something." he says. "Okay." I say, sitting up a little straighter. "My ex and I have been talking and we're getting back together." he tells me. "What?" I ask. "I'm breaking up with you." he tells me and I just hang up the phone as the tears start to fall. Breaking up with me. He's getting back with his ex. Fuck.

After getting myself back together, I change clothes and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I ask for shots of tequila and tell the bartender to keep them coming. Five shots in, Angel sits next to me. The bartender hands him a beer and he looks at me a second. Shot number six gets placed in front of me. "How many of those have you had?" he asks. "Doesn't matter." I say as I down the shot. "Yeah. It does." he says. I glare at him and grab shot number seven. Angel stops me from downing it and says "You keep this up and you're gonna get sick." I look at him and shake my head before taking the shot and downing it. I keep downing shots and Angel never leaves my side.

Twelve shots in, I start swaying a little bit. "You good Princesa?" he asks and I shake my head no. I order another shot and Angel says. "Nope. You've had more than enough. Let's get you to bed." he says and carries me to one of the dorms. Putting me on the bed, he takes off my shoes and goes to cover me up and sees tears falling from my eyes. "Hey. Princesa. What's wrong?" he asks. I wipe my eyes the best I can and slur "Nothing." as I turn over in the bed and lay there as the tears keep falling. "It's not nothing. Talk to me." he says. "I'm good. Goodnight Angel." I say. He leans over and kisses the top of my head and says "Goodnight Princesa." before seeing himself out of the room.

Walking back out to the main room, he sees Taza. "You know what that was all about?" Taza asks. "Not a clue. But when I put her to bed, she started crying but wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Angel says. They see her phone on the bar and it starts ringing. Letti answers it and when she gets off the phone, she looks at the phone and then the guys. "What is it?" Angel asks. "That was Lanie. Wants me to tell Maci that she's sorry. That she never meant to come between her and Jeff." Letti says. "Shit." Taza says. "I'm gonna make sure she's okay." Angel says before heading down the hall.

He walks into my room and I am on the bed sobbing into my pillow and don't hear him come in. Angel takes off his shirt, boots and pants and climbs into the bed with me. Turning me to face him, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close and says "I got you Princesa. I got you." and I sob into his chest as he holds me close. I must have cried myself to sleep because I wake up and I am snuggled into Angel's chest. I try to slip out of his arms and he pulls me closer. "Morning Princesa." he says. "Morning." I say. He kisses the top of my head and I pull away from him. "Why are you here?" I ask softly. "You were upset and I can't have that." he says. "I'm fine." I tell him. "No. You're not. Lanie called to apologize. We know about Jeff." he says and I don't say anything. "Doesn't matter." I say as I go to get out of the bed and he grabs my hand to stop me. "Don't do that. Don't push me away Maci." he says. "Why do you care Angel?" I ask. "What? Why do I care?" he asks shocked. "Yeah. Why do you even give a shit. Just go on. Please." I say as the tears start to fall again. He pulls me close and says "I'm not going anywhere. I got you. You're with me now so no more crying over dicks that don't matter." he tells me and I try to pull away. "You don't mean that." I tell him. "Yeah. I do. I've wanted to make you mine for a while but you were with that puta that didn't know what he had when he had it." he tells me. "He didn't have much apparently." I tell him. "He had a damn good woman. A beautiful woman. My woman." he says and he presses his lips to mine gently. Deepening the kiss just a little, he pulls me closer and I let him. When we separate, he whispers against my lips "Happy Valentine's Day mi reina." before kissing me one more time and just holding me close.


	15. Chapter 15

Closer

Sitting around the clubhouse, drinking, I'm hanging out with Coco, Angel and Gilly. Chucky brings over more shots and the more we drink, the more we talk about anything and everything. "You guys are not normal." I tell them, laughing at some stupid story Gilly was telling me. I take another shot and start looking around and see Hank and Bishop watching us and laughing at us.

"How about we play a game." Coco says. "What game?" I ask. "Truth or Dare." Gilly says. I look at all the guys and say "Fuck it. Why not." This gets Bishop and Hank's attention so they move to a table closer to us to hear us play our game. "I'll go first. Angel. Truth or Dare?" I ask. "Truth." he tells me. "What's your biggest fear?" I ask. He thinks for a minute and says "Not being enough." he tells me. I smile softly at him. Now it's Angel's turn. "Gilly, truth or dare?" he asks. "Dare." Gilly says. "I dare you to guzzle a pint of beer." he says and Gilly does what he's dared. Now it's Gilly's turn. "Lea, truth or dare?" he asks. "Truth." I say. "What's one thing no one knows about you?" he asks. "Shit. Okay. Once upon a time, when I was a little younger, I was a stripper." I tell him. Angel chokes on his beer and I start patting his back. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Shit. Yeah." he says as he gathers himself. "Don't worry, I didn't go full nude. Just topless." I say and they all run their hands down their faces.

We play a little longer and it's Coco's turn. "Lea, truth or dare." he says. "She picks dare." Bishop answers for me. I look at him and he's smirking. "Fuck it. Dare." I say. "Give Angel a lapdance." he says. I shake my head and bury my hands and say "Shit. Okay." I take out my phone and say "Hook this up and play this song." I tell him. He does as I ask and I tell Angel to pull his chair away from the table to give me room. The song Closer by Kane Brown comes on and I am standing with my back to Angel. I start swaying back and forth in front of him and when the song says the line "hands on my knees, such a little tease" I put my hands on his knees and start to grind on his lap. His hands go to my hips and I say "Not touching Mr Reyes." as I pull away. I turn to face him and sway in front of him again and my hands back on his knees before I dip down in front of him. Coming back up, I move to straddle him and before grinding on his lap. Before the song is done, we are looking into each other's eyes and I remember we're not alone. I move off of his lap and don't look at anyone when I say "I need some air." before almost running out of the clubhouse.

I head out to a picnic table by the cage and sit on top with my back to the clubhouse and feel a tear fall. I hear someone walking up and I quickly wipe it away. "You okay?" I hear Angel ask. "Yeah. Just got a little carried away I guess." I say. He sits beside me but doesn't touch me. "That was impressive." he says and I laugh a little. "Yeah. Lapdances is where strippers make most of their money." I tell him. He reaches for my hand and laces his fingers with mine and says "Please don't do that for anyone but me again and never in public." I look at him and he says "You're mine Princesa." before cupping my face and kissing me softly. "All yours mi amor." I say as I kiss him back.


End file.
